The Gift
by Kitoma
Summary: This is my first Zelda fic, so be gentle. What happens when an average kid stumbles onto the Hylian legend? One shot! Read and review!


This is my first Zelda fic, so go easy. An average boy stumbles upon the Hylian legend. What's gonna happen? Read and review!!! If you have any comments or complaints, write me at frontlinewarrior477hotmail.com  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" I always knew my family was loud, but that was deftening! My dad d party, decided to throw me a suprise party, but the suprise almost gave me a heart attack!Everyone got a good laugh as I tried to calm back down, then they wanted to get down to business. Chocolate cake, ice cream, good music in the background. Then there was the presents. I always loved getting free stuff. I started to open them as they were handed to me. Shirts, CDs, pants, Game boy, X-box games, lots of money, and other nice things. "This stuff is great! Thanks!" It was a good day so far. It was everything I asked.  
Then I came to an odd looking gift. "What is that?" "Where did it come from?" "Who got it?" "What does the card say?" I took this advice as questions continued to float around. When I opened the card a small key fell out. The card said:  
  
(Dear child,  
Congratuions on ur fifthteenth biray. w it is time to gt to you .  
Come to the woods when you are ready. You waits. Also, br the box wit  
.)  
  
The card was smudged very badly, but I made most of it out. "Box?" I murmered. I turned toward the little old package I had received. I unwraped it and inside, sure enough, was an old beat up chest. Complete with a keyhole. I looked at the card as is I was asking permission.  
  
(You wait to ope box, for I must witness you op . I have ano gift for  
you, so come quickly, but o hen you are ready.  
Avid fan)  
  
"Avid fan my foot..." I thought. "Well?! What does it say?!" My dad asked. "It's from one of my friends." But just as I finished, my little brother snatched it away. "Ahem... 'Dear chi-" Before he could say anymore, I smacked him in the back of the head. He instantly dropped the card and I scooped it up and put it n my pocket. "It's from a friend, ok!!?" No one said anything. "...I'll be back in a few minutes." I picked up the box, grabbed the key, and walked out the front door. No one said anything.  
  
As I walked towards the woods where I was supposed to meet my "fan", I asked myself some questions. Who was this person? What was he like? What could he want with me? Why me? Why now? Is he a threat? "Don't worry, she won't hurt you!" Startled by the voice, I realized I was deep in the woods, but also that I'd never seen this part before. A little girl in what looked like a short green dress with green hair dropped from a tree above. She seemed like she was only seven! "W-who are you!? What are you doing here!!!?" Wait... how old are you?" She started walking min my direction slowly, speaking softly. "Relax. I am Sara, guardian of the Lost Woods. I watch over all the living things. Well ok, she watches over the living things, I just spend time with them. As for my age..." Now she was really close. I would have said she was flirting if she hadn't grabbed my shirt, pulled me to my knees nd screamed "...THAT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!!!" Needless to say, my ears were ringing and my mind was numb...  
  
After a few minutes went by and the ringing stopped, I asked Sara sho she was. "Here nam is Faroe, and she's been here since the beginning." I sat up and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you saying this Faroe is God or soething?" She suddenly burst into laughter, falling to her knees. When she finally spoke, her words were shaky. "Geez, for a second I thought you were serious! No, she and her sisters created this world billions of years ago." Now I was confused. She must have seen this, cause she started to explain.  
  
"Faroe, Din, and Nayru created this world, then governed it till a few hundred years ago. Din is in charge of the seasons. Nayru is in charge of the flow of time. Faroe controls the life of the planet and everything living on it." That didn't exactly help me understand what was going on. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale or a bad game. "Anyway, do you have the box?" I nodded and set it down in front of her. "And the key?" I pulled it out of my pocket and said "It's right here." Sara smiled and said "Good, now it you'll open the box please." I picked up the box and put the key in. A faint light began to show through the keyhole. When I twisted the key, the lock clicked, and the top opened. As I lifted the lid, the light grew brighter. "Yes! That's it!" Sara said as she reached into the box. When she pulled her hand out, she held a golden necklace with a strange symbol on it.  
  
"Wow... What is it?" But I never learned of what it was. there was asudden rumble as the ground began to shake. "On no..." Sara said, "He... He's here!" "Who?!" I demanded, but she ignored me. "Nevermind! You must go, now!" There was a crash as a tree fell behind her. I could see a towering green form approaching as darkness envaloped me. My eyes closed as I heard a loud roar from the thing close by. Then nothing. I opened my eyes and saw the darkness of night. I lay in bed, soaked in sweat. "A... dream?" I asked no one in particular. I sat up and looked at the clock. 2:13 am. It was then that I noticed a piece of paper on my dest. I picked it up and read it.  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy our gift. It should keep you safe from danger. We  
thought you might like it,  
Best wishes,  
Din, Nayru, Faroe and Sara  
  
The End 


End file.
